Condis amicus
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Nico has a problem, maybe Sonny can help...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Condis amicus**

**Nico knock on the door to Tawni and Sonny's dressing-room.**

"Oh, hi, Nico!" says Sonny when she open the door.

"I need to to ask Tawni something..." says Nico.

"Sorry. Today's her day off. If you can wait, she'll be back tomorrow." says Sonny.

"Maybe you can help. I need to have sex." says Nico.

"Uh, what...?" says Sonny.

"Let me explain..." says Nico. "I've managed to get a date tonight, but she might wanna have sex and I've actually never done that so I need a chick to practice with."

"Ah, that's why you were lookin' for Tawni. Like everyone else, you know that she's kinda slutty and love to get fucked." says Sonny.

"Yeah, but since she's not here, do you wanna be my training-fuck?" says Nico.

"Training-fuck? You serious?" says Sonny. "I'm not a slut."

"Please, Sonny. I really need your help and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." says Nico.

"Okay, I'll do it, but this is only to get you some practice. I don't do it for pleasure." says Sonny.

"Sure." says Nico.

Sonny goes down on her knees in front of Nico and pull down his jeans and boxers. His dick pop out.

"Wow! Nico, you actually have a pretty nice dick." says Sonny.

"Uh..thanks. What are you gonna do?" says Nico, shy and not his typical confident self.

"I'm gonna start this lesson with a little blowjob." says Sonny as she gently grasp Nico's dick and starts to slowly suck it.

"Shit, that's good..." mumbles Nico.

Sonny suck harder.

"I'm gonna cum soon if you suck like that..." says Nico.

"We don't want you to spray your cream too fuckin' early." says Sonny as she slow down the sucking.

"Thanks." says Nico.

Nico clearly enjoy the sexy blowjob that his friend gives him.

Sonny stop sucking and says "Hmm, now that you're warmed up it's time for some actual sex."

"Awesome!" says Nico.

"Don't be so dang excited, dude! Now, first things first, we need to make sure that you don't put a kid in my tummy when you cum."

Sonny pull out a red condom and put it on Nico's dick.

"There ya go! That's a condom. It makes sure that your white seed doesn't get into my pussy." says Sonny.

Sonny pull off her baggy sweatpants and throw them in the trash can because they are old and probably smell like farts anyway.

Sonny then pull off her panties and then goes down on all 4 on the couch.

"Get behind me and push your dick slowly into my pussy." says Sonny.

Nico goes up behind Sonny and push his dick slowly deep into her soft pussy.

"Okay...fuck me slow." says Sonny.

"Yeah." says Nico as he starts to fuck Sonny nice and slow.

"That's good. Grab my ass while you bang me, like guys in porn-movies do." says Sonny.

Nico does what Sonny tell him to.

"Your pussy is really soft and sexy." says Nico. "I can see why Chad like you. He fuck you often, doesn't he?"

"Actually it was 2 weeks since last time." says Sonny.

"Oh, but he love your pussy?" says Nico.

"Yeah he does. Chad once told me that my pussy is soft like satin and really warm and tight." says Sonny.

"Sonny...can I fuck faster and harder now?" says Nico.

"No way! Chicks get horny slow, not like guys who get horny in the flip of a shit-pile." says Sonny.

"Oh yeah, I like when you talk like a whore." says Nico.

"I told you be less excited, boy! This is a lesson." says Sonny. "Don't be a crap-brain."

"Sorry..." says Nico.

10 minutes later.

"You can fuck faster and harder now." says Sonny.

"Cool." says Nico as he starts to fuck harder.

"Yeah, that's good. Use the power of your dick and fuck my little pussy." says Sonny.

"Shit, such a sexy pussy you have, Sonny!" moans Nico.

"What the fuck did I tell you about being too damn excited huh?" says Sonny, slightly angry.

"Sorry..." says Nico.

"If you wanna turn up your chick to even higher levels of sex-feelings give her ass a light squeeze while you push your dick into the bottom of her pussy." says Sonny.

"Uh..." says Nico.

"Do it to me. Squeeze my ass and push your dick in me, all the way." says Sonny.

"Okay..." says Nico.

Nico squeeze Sonny's ass and push his dick deep inside her pussy.

"Awesome! That will make your chick horny." says Sonny.

Of course right now it's Sonny who's all horny, but she try to hide that and keep her 'this is only a lesson' style.

"What do I do now?" says Nico.

"Just keep fucking hard and fast." says Sonny.

"Oh yeah, this feels awesome!" moans Nico.

"I told you to not be so excited..." moans Sonny.

"Sounds like you're kinda excited too." says Nico, who now finds his confidence again.

"This was...supposed to...be just...a lesson, but it feels so good. Your dick is so stiff and long." moans Sonny. "I'm gettin' wet."

"Damn awesome!" says a happy Nico as he cum.

"Shit, yes! So sexy!" moans Sonny with pleasure as she get a fat orgasm.

"Oh yeah. Did I fuck you good...?" says Nico.

"You actually did. Not bad for a beginner." says Sonny.

"Thanks, Sonny!" says Nico with a friendly smile.

"No problem, I'm actually glad I could help ya." says Sonny.

Nico is happy, cause now he knows exactly how to fuck a sexy girl the right way, thanks to his friend Sonny.

**The End.**


End file.
